


Pushing Boundaries Part 2

by Sherala007



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherala007/pseuds/Sherala007
Summary: Dwalin and Ivy are celebrating their anniversary and she chooses to take control.
Relationships: Dwalin and OFC - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Pushing Boundaries Part 2

The leaves were changing, dotting the mountainside with red, gold, and the ever-present ever-greens. You had the hint of snow in the air some nights with that cold, almost metallic smell, mingled with the deepening decay of the fallen leaves and the char from chimneys throughout the mountain and the homes of nearby Dale. The nights were getting longer giving you more time to sleep with your love, but shorter days to get your work done, running you haggard. Your anniversary was also approaching and you still had no clue what to get him as a gift. Should you buy him something from the market or try and make something like he did for you? There were so many options you couldn't decide. It had to be special. You couldn't keep just making his favorite meal for him. There was only so much roast chicken a man could eat and enjoy.

During your waking hours, you gave continual thought to your gift dilemma. Night after night you lay awake in vexation as Dwalin snored peacefully. On this night you lay watching him sleep as you cast your eyes around the room, the dim glow of the firelight casting shadows about the chamber when you spotted the lid off the cookie jar yet again. There was only one time he didn't put the lid back securely... when all the cookies were gone. It still baffled you that one grown dwarrow could have such a sweet tooth. That was it! Your dilemma solved. You'd make him so many cookies and sweets he'd be set for at least a month. Tomorrow... to the market for all the ingredients.

You wanted to make something simple and delicious for Dwalin and his cookie craving yet you had no ideas. Who better to see then but your friend, the local baker? You'd made friends with her many months ago when you kept buying cookies by the dozen from her to keep your husband satisfied. You were sure Yala would have the perfect cookie. She might have a few other ideas for dinner, too. You spent an hour with Yala who then sent you away with ten dozen cookies, the ingredients for more, and directions to the butcher around the corner who had some new meat he was trying to get everyone interested in. That turned out to be the best suggestion yet. You had everything you needed for dinner in only two stops. This was your best market day yet! Still early in the day, you had plenty of time to get home, get the roast in to cook, and make the rest of the cookies. All would be perfect when Dwalin came home.

You spent the rest of the day preparing the meal and the cookies. The meal was roasting away above the fire. The cookies were all baked, cooled, and all 6 jars filled plus two more for good measure. It would be time for Dwalin to be home soon, maybe another hour and a half at most. This was just enough time for you to bathe, wash your hair, and prepare yourself for your anniversary. Your belly rumbled a bit in hunger, the rest with nerves. What if he didn't like it? You shook your head. If the food wasn't to his taste he wouldn't tell you. He'd eat it all with a smile and still love you for all your hard work. No time to waste now, time to get yourself ready.

Dwalin stood in the doorway taking in the room full of wondrous aromas; some type of roast, earthy meat, and vegetables with herbs mixed with something pungently sweet making his mouth water. Looking around the room, flickering with firelight and candles, he saw the row of crockery along the kitchen shelf filled with cookies for him, and unless he counted wrong there were a few extra jars. This would last him better than a month or more. Standing next to the table beaming in happiness was his beautiful wife. Beautiful was a poor description of Ivy. Her red auburn hair was freshly washed, his claiming braid re-done, and the rest left down like he loved, the midnight blue of her favorite gown making the healthy glow of her fair skin stand out. The flow of the dress accented her curves reminding him of how perfectly they fit his hands and body. She may not be a dwarrow but he believed to his core that Mahal had made her for him alone and no other. They'd been married for a year to the day and every day surprised him with how much he loved her.

She stood next to the table, putting down the last of the dinner setting, turning to greet him with her bright smile and happy, loving eyes. Their home, spotless; the dinner table, perfect; filled cookie jars, priceless. All of this was done for him by this one woman and she was all his. Taking in the entire scene his heart swelled with happiness and appreciation for his amazing wife.

"Aw Lass, ya did all this for me," he said as he walked over, enveloping her in a powerful and possessive hug, her scent of lilacs tickling his nose as he buried his face in her hair. "You are too good for me. What did this grizzled, old dwarf do to deserve such loving care?" He released you, stepping back. "Och, I'm sorry, Love. I don't want to get blood and grime all over ya. Let me go clean up and if dinner is ready we can eat. It smells wonderful."

Kissing your cheek, he scuttled off to the bathroom to clean up. Thirty minutes later he was back, freshly washed, beard cleaned and in order, what was left of his hair cleaned and left free to dry, and in simple, clean clothes.

"Now, Lass, let's have us a wee, proper kiss for your husband, eh," he gave you one of his intense bear hugs you loved, and a kiss to tattoo your soul. Gentle for a few seconds his tongue then demanded attention which you returned in earnest; his hand fisting in your hair, pulling your head a fraction to the side in a submissive incline. He always let you know who was in charge in all matters of passion. Ending the kiss with a deep sigh and a gentle peck on your swollen lips his mind turned to food. He'd worked hard training the troops, and lunch wasn't enough to last. He turned to the table, "What's for dinner?"

"In the market, the butcher recommended I try this new meat he had called bison. I've no idea what the animal looks like but to hear him talk it's a terrifying sight, all scratchy thick fur, horns, and a bad temper. He had some cooked up for people to sample. I hope you like it." All the while Ivy talked she dished up the food, eager for him to try it. She watched his face as she sat at her side of the table and waited. If Dwalin didn't like something he'd hesitate after the first bite. Her nerves were on edge as she watched him, not touching her food. He did hesitate on the first bite then dove in with gusto looking like a man who hadn't eaten in days.

Two and a half plates full and half a dozen rolls later Dwalin leaned back in his chair, belched, and sipped his ale. "Ivy, love, that was the best roast I've ever had. You've outdone yourself tonight. A wonderful meal; crocks full of cookies; everything clean and spotless, whatever made you fall for this grumpy old dwarf? What did I do to deserve such a wonderful wife," he asked, leaning forward, elbows on the table.

"It's simple. You exist. You have a kind and loving heart. You did not judge a human woman, on her own, trying to survive as everyone else was cruel. You helped me and showed me kindness, courtesy, and respect. That gave me the freedom of heart to fall in love with you. You made me the happiest woman when you returned that love." Ivy rose from her seat, taking the few steps over to Dwalin and sat on his lap. "You are a wonderful husband and I couldn't be prouder to call you mine." Ivy wrapped her arms around Dwalin's neck, kissing him with tender passion.

Dwalin wrapped his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He ran one hand through her hair, finding his claiming braid, caressing it. It was a lifeline from him to her, his heart to hers, a symbol for the world to see. She was his. His work-roughened hand traced her jaw as they kissed. The battle-hardened dwarf wanted to take her as if they wouldn't have tomorrow. "Not tonight," he thought to himself. Tonight he would make her body revel in relaxed pleasure.

Ivy slid off Dwalin's lap as he rose, arms still wrapped around his neck. She felt him reach around to the tie at the back of her dress, loosening the bow, and let it fall to the floor. The cool air grazed the back of her legs as the front was warmed by the dwarf she loved. She felt the scar on the pad of his left middle finger as it traced a line up over her bum, gathering her tunic on the way. The air now on her back as her tunic was pulled over her head and arms, breaking the kiss and leaving her naked. Dwalin tossed it to the floor.

He slid his chair back with his foot. Stepping back, he knelt, grabbed her dress, "Step back, please," he requested, tone firm but loving. She did as she was bid, head down, hands at her sides. She knew that tone. It excited her.

Tunic in one hand, dress in the other, he walked around her. "Stay here, please," he said as he walked over to her wardrobe, hanging each garment carefully. He removed his clothes, dropped his boots to the floor, and hung his clothes, now just as naked as Ivy. He peeked in the mirror next to him. Ivy stood, unmoving, head down, waiting. Dwalin grabbed his favorite oil for her and moved to place it on the table by the bedside then turning down the covers. He knew Ivy heard him but she remained still. Her complete trust in him brought a tear to his eye.

One moment she was standing alone, the next he was beside her, scooping her up. She kept her eyes down but wrapped her arms around his neck. He started kissing her again as he carried her to their bed, laying her down flat. "Don't move, please." She heard him walk away, heard logs being tossed on the fire, feeling the heat begin to warm the room more. She lay still, eyes still down, hands at her side. Something didn’t feel right to her at this moment. She knew then he was about to put her and her pleasure before his own. “Not tonight,” she thought. “Tonight should be about both of us sharing in pleasure.”

Decision made her head snapped up. “Sapphire,” she stated simple and clear. It was just a word, the name of an object to others, but one that held power for her. It stopped him in his tracks. “Ivy, are you alright?” He turned and watched her make her way off the bed, padding over to him. “What ails ya?” His heart trembled as she approached.

“Nothing ails me, my Mountain,” she said. “Tonight was our first night together. That night we loved each other with equal passion. Our anniversary should be that way again.” She placed her hands on his hips as she leaned in to kiss him, sliding them around to his lower back, dipping down further to cup his strong bottom, dragging her nails up and over the mounds of muscle.

Dwalin groaned at the unexpected pleasure. This is the first time since they began enjoying their newly discovered play that she used her special word. He wondered what ideas were in her mind. Passionate kisses left him excited to find out. She broke the kiss, grabbed Dwalin by the hands, and walked with him to the bed. She nudged him to sit on the edge and lay back. “Tonight, my Mountain, I wish to please you in a way we’ve not tried before.” 

She leaned over Dwalin, kissing him deeply, nipping his lips. She moved to kiss and nibble his earlobe, then down his neck. She loved his beard but tonight it was in her way. Moving it over, she kissed down his chest, moving always lower, while gently caressing his shoulders and arms. It always made her smile at how thick his forearms and wrists were compared to her small, human, hands. Her fingers weren’t big enough to encircle his wrists.

Dwalin was surprised but willing as Ivy climbed over him. He loved the feel of her tiny hands on his broad body; soft and delicate on hard and scarred flesh. The way her soft lips and delectable mouth nipped at him made him shiver. His body was so sensitive to her, he felt every sway of her plump breasts across his chest. His cock, hard and yearning for her, jumped and twitched at every brush of her skin or woman’s hair across it. Then he felt her breasts nudge and bumped his erection as she nipped at his hip bone. 

Ivy knelt between Dwalin’s legs, hands caressing his thighs. She leaned in, gently grabbed his cock with her hand, and licked from base to tip in one long, slow movement, circling the head with the flat of her tongue. She felt his entire body shiver with anticipation as he gasped at the unexpected intimacy. 

She took the head of his cock into her mouth and gently sucked as she would on a piece of rock candy, hollowing her cheeks slightly. Her Mountain trembled at the slight pressure and he moaned in pleasure. She bobbed her head in small movements up and down just the head, not going farther for now. She felt him shift a bit and glanced up as she bobbed down. She saw Dwalin’s eyes, lust blown, watching her, and knew she had him at her mercy.

Dwalin lay there in stunned surprise as his beloved wife had her hand around his cock, her mouth teasing him, plump lips sucking him like he was a sweet candy treat that was just for her. The look of naughty mischief in her eyes made him want to ravage her right then and there, but the absolute mind-numbing pleasure she was giving him had immobilized. Every muscle in his body twitched and jumped at the intensity of the pleasure her mouth drew from him. 

As her mouth would bob down so would her hand slide down his shaft, slow and gentle. On her up bob so would her hand slide up. Each time she changed direction back down Ivy would take him in a little deeper until she had a little more than half of him in her mouth, the head of him just nudging the back of her throat. He couldn’t sit up and watch anymore. The feeling of her sucking him like this made his toes curl and his fists ball in the sheets with desperation. 

With the pressure from the sucking, the rasp of her tongue sliding along him, swirling and darting to as much of his cock as she could reach, his nerves were on overload. Then he felt her other hand reach and gently grab his balls and begin do caress them, gently roll them along her palm, moving them up and down in time with her bobbing and sucking. His mind short-circuited momentarily as his moans and heavy breathing became more erratic. He felt himself begin to tighten, ready to pop like one of the strings on his violin.

Ivy felt the change in him. She felt his balls begin to tighten and rise, herd the volume of his moans of pleasure increase as his head thrashed back and forth, her name echoing through their rooms like a blessing. As she bobbed back down for the last time she stroked her hand up and felt him arch his back up off the bed as prayers to Mahal, a scream of her name, and a final cry of ecstasy roared from Dwalin as his seed issued forth and she greedily consumed until he collapsed on the bed shaking.

Ivy looked up at her husband from still between his knees as he lay momentarily out of his mind. She darted to the bathroom grabbing a warm wet washcloth to clean him with, then to the kitchen to grab a goblet of wine to rinse her mouth out and for Dwalin to drink. As she cared for him, Dwalin began to come to, reaching for her.

“Here, my love, drink,” She helped to lift his head, giving him sips, as he opened his eyes to look at her.

“My love, whatever made you think of doing that,” he asked as he sat up taking the goblet from her.

“I’ve enjoyed it greatly when you pleasure me. I thought I’d try it on you to see if it was just as good for you.” Ivy smiled at the look of satisfaction, love, and mischief shining in Dwalin’s eyes.

“Oh Lass, I did dearly enjoy it. As long as you did also I’d be thrilled for that to happen again!”

“Oh I did, my Mountain.” Love and mischief reflected at Dwalin.

Dwalin gave Ivy a devilish smile and dropping the empty goblet to the floor, grabbed his wife pinning her beneath him, “Oh beloved wife, we are far from finished tonight. I do believe I will not be reporting for duty tomorrow.” He smiled as he began his ravishment of his wife again.


End file.
